


hey boys it's me ya demon

by halfwheeze



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Demon!Shane, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:38:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfwheeze/pseuds/halfwheeze
Summary: What happens when Ryan knows about demon!Shane.





	hey boys it's me ya demon

**Author's Note:**

> im love everyone who reads this, lmk if i made any mistakes and also enjoy ma dudes

It’s not something you can just bring up in conversation, you know? You’re an immortal creature from hell - well, from Heaven, but also from Hell, from Earth as well, things are complicated - it’s not a simple point to make. It helped that Shane had never been anyone’s traditional idea of a demon, beginning with his name and ending with his laughter, his humor, his enjoyment of human life and all of its wonders. Nobody thinks that demons can make friends, can fall in love, can live and breathe and want to do all of these things and more. People don’t think of demons and people like Shane Madej in the same breath, and that has always made it easy to hide.

Except, when it came to a young man called Ryan Bergara. As he is wont to, Shane is aging as normal this lifetime, planning to just cycle again when he gets too old for the humans he wants to take through life with him. He met Ryan when this life was twenty six years old, and Ryan Bergara was twenty two for the first time ever, and he was enough of a sunshine boy that parts of Shane wondered if he were an angel. With the curious edge of him, though, Ryan Bergara couldn’t be. It’s because of that curious edge, however, that Ryan did find out that his best friend was a demon.

It was anti-climactic really. Ryan walking into the wrong room of a haunted house at the wrong time, seeing Shane talking to another demon, negotiating Ryan’s safety. No one was hurt, except Shane’s reputation as a normal human being. Ryan was understandably confused, blew up at Shane a little as he was wont to do anyway, but ultimately decided he wanted Shane to stay. Shane doesn’t tell him that he would have left if Ryan asked him to, would have remade himself all over again, left everyone behind at the smallest whim of Ryan Bergara. But demons don’t have feelings right?

Anyway, after finding out, Ryan began his quest of being as much of a little shit about it as possible. Without Shane’s own manipulation, his phone’s ringtone changes from the basic unto Carry On My Wayward Son unto the Buffy the Vampire Slayer theme song, unto the Catharsis of Suffering and onto other supernaturally themed songs of Ryan’s ultimate choosing. Shane never should have given Ryan his phone’s password, but he doesn’t have the heart to change it now; without the songs, he doesn’t know that he would always be sure that Ryan accepts the worst parts of him.

Ryan gets a particular kick out of surprising Shane into using any of his demonic powers, though he only does it when he’s sure no one will see. He’ll jump off of the top of the stairs onto Shane so that Shane will have to use his strength, throw random things at Shane to see his agility, and what have you. Shane doesn’t understand the fascination, but he doesn’t mind feeding into the most innocent of Ryan’s little jokes, seeing as he was expecting much worse if the younger man ever found out. Speaking of the devil - that’s not a good pun.

“Hey Shane, think fast!” Ryan calls as he jumps from the balcony, directly into Shane’s arms. They’re at a haunted location, but the cameras aren’t on yet - their camera crew was delayed by traffic when they took a different route. Shane looks at the man in his arms for a solid second before putting him down, watching the blush that bloomed over Ryan’s cheeks. It’s a good look on him, but Shane doesn’t comment for fear of what Ryan could say in return; he can’t afford to give Ryan more than one reason to push him away, and he can’t take back the demon thing.

“You know, I barely use my supernatural strength to catch you when you do that - you’re a very tiny man, Ryan Bergara,” Shane jokes, and he is immediately rewarded with a growl, and a swat at his chest. The joke distracts from the tight atmosphere that pervades them even though they’re still outside, and Shane wants to joke some more, but he can’t think of anything to say with Ryan standing so close.

“It’s not my fault that collecting souls apparently makes you taller,” Ryan mutters, and Shane clicks his tongue on reflex. It’s a common joke that the other makes, but it always rubs him a little wrong. It’s such a common demon misconception that he doesn’t want Ryan to be the one to make it, Ryan who knows so many things about the workings of the Underworld, even if he doesn’t realise all of them are factual.

“That’s not even what I do, you shithead,” Shane replies, bumping his shoulder into Ryan’s and purposefully not looking him in the face. Telling Ryan what he does as a demon will make it real, and maybe Ryan won’t even want him around anymore - god, Shane’s gotten used to the idea that he can stay, like he’s some sort of stray dog that Ryan has taken in out of the good of his heart. Hell, maybe he is. Maybe he’s more animal than human. Shane heads off that crazy train before it can go any further, just in time to listen to Ryan’s response.

“What do you do? Like, as a demon, not as a ghost buster,” Ryan asks, and neither of them speak the irony of Shane being a ghost buster or hunter or whatever in the first place. Shane sighs, and thinks of how to put it into words.

“I… tempt humans into the way of sin,” Shane explains, choosing carefully. He doesn’t want to call himself an incubus of any kind, but he’s technically supposed to tempt humans into romantic or sexual sins - he hasn’t done it in a while, but it’s what he’s supposed to do.

“So, if I wanted to kiss you right now, would you be doing your job?” Ryan asks, the picture of nonchalance, but Shane, who doesn’t strictly need to breathe, may just hyperventilate right here. Ryan finally looks over to make eye contact with him, and seems to realise the impact of his words. “Not! Not that I want to - want to kiss you or anything. Yeah. Totally no,” Ryan says, and Shane suddenly has to hold himself back from rolling his eyes. The humor of it all calms his nerves, and he summons a smile like a lesser demon.

“You sure about that? You don’t sound too sure about that,” Shane teases, because collecting himself is so much easier when Ryan is flustered. He’s so pretty to look at with a blush that it’s easier to think, and blush he does. Ryan doesn’t nod or shake his head or anything like Shane thought he might, instead turning to face Shane directly. The suddenness of it is enough to throw Shane off kilter, making him no longer feel like the confident one between the two of them.

“I think I might not be sure about that, Shane. What about you?” There’s a fierce determination to his eyes that makes Shane both falter and feel like he’s being slowly set on fire, a strange amalgamation of joy and pain.

“Well, as for me, I don’t think I would be doing my job. Can’t afford to mix business and pleasure,” Shane says, because he doesn’t know how to string together enough words to make this make sense for himself, let alone anyone else. He’s wanted to kiss Ryan for years, but the idea of getting to do it now is… revolutionary.

“Stop being a shithead for a second and actually kiss me, Shane,” Ryan growls, holding onto the lapels of his jacket and pulling Shane’s face down to his level. He didn’t move first, though. Shane swallows loud enough to hear, and leans even closer.

“Yeah, okay,” Shane replies, and does exactly as Ryan told him to.

* * *

 

“Ry?” Shane calls, and Ryan turns with that familiar grin, raising an eyebrow. Shane doesn’t actually know how to phrase this, so he waits for Ryan to ask - tries to give himself more time.

“What’s up, babe?” Ryan asks, head tilted in that cute way that makes Shane just want to wrap him up in a good, solid jacket and never let him out of the house again. But anyway, Shane’s supposed to be talking about something or something. Maybe asking about something?

“Okay, so. Not that I’m not appreciating your calmness, but… you’re acting a little weird, no?” Shane finally asks after a few moments of silence, attempting to pull off wry with a raised eyebrow. He doesn’t know how to say that it makes him feel weird, not protecting Ryan in these places. He liked the feeling of shielding Ryan, but it sounds bad in his head and it will sound worse out loud, so Shane keeps his mouth shut. In his introspection, he doesn’t realise that Ryan is blushing dark, looking at the window behind Shane instead of at him.

“I - I’m less scared because of you,” Ryan says, again after a pregnant pause, and Shane’s eyes narrow nearly without his permission. There’s a new strangeness to it, one that Shane finds flattering, but one he still wants to dissect and find the origins of. Even whilst he’s a demon, he craves a scientific kind of reasoning, a sensible path from point a to point b rather than an alphabet soup of reasoning.

“Oh?” he replies, just enough to encourage Ryan.

“Well… knowing that you’re here, and you’re mine, and we’re in love - it makes things a lot less scary. You’re a powerful demon and shit, and I know nothing can happen to me because… because you’ll protect me. No ghost is going to do anything to me when I have you,” Ryan rambles, and Shane can’t stop the grin on his face. He had once thought that Ryan would hate him for being a demon, and knowing that being a demon makes Ryan feel safe… it’s a powerful thing. As he’s working back through what Ryan said, the grin becomes something softer, something just for them rather than pride.

“We’re in love?” Shane asks, and he can feel the gentle awe in his own voice. Ryan’s blush renews even brighter, but instead of replying, he just steps up to Shane, a hand on the back of Shane’s neck to pull him down. Shane goes willingly and relishes in the kiss, releasing a moan when Ryan bites his lip to get him to open up. It’s another thing he does willingly, tangling his tongue with Ryan’s and letting the other invade his mouth just as much as he pleases. Every kiss with Ryan is always better than the last, and Shane doesn’t know how he’ll survive if they keep getting better. Ryan has to pull back first.

“I think we are, what about you?” Ryan says, some semblance of smoothness to him; a fuckton more than Shane has right now, still a little blissed out just from kissing his partner. Ryan grins up at him and places a peck to his Adam’s apple, not biting or anything, just a touch of sweetness. Shane sighs.

“Yeah, I figure we’re in love. I’m in love with you, Ryan Bergara,” Shane declares, pressing a kiss against Ryan’s forehead.

“I’m in love with you, too, you big nerd, now let’s film this shit!” Shane rolls his eyes, but he’s still smiling, and that seems to be the crux of the thing.

**Author's Note:**

> any prompts, send me on tumblr lmao


End file.
